et Advenio
by Raawrrr
Summary: Di musim semi waktu itu, benang merah mengikat mereka berdua. [For #SasuIno4S18 / Spring]


.

.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **Written for SasuIno Four Seasons Event 2018 – Together with you!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aaaaaah! Kenapa bunganya diinjak?!" Suara melengking dari bocah perempuan terdengar begitu nyaring. Bocah berambut pirang tersebut menatap nyalang ke arah bocah lelaki yang menginjak beberapa tangkai bunga cosmos.

Kiba, bocah berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang khas pada pipi menatap panik Ino yang tengah memunculkan aura tak enak padanya. "Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Kau tahu aku sedang terburu-buru mengejar Naruto dan kau tiba-tiba saja muncul di hapanku!"

"Padahal itu bunga musim semi special yang mau aku berikan untuk _Dekorin_!" Mata _aquamarine_ itu berkaca-kaca, Kiba semakin panik dibuatnya.

Ino sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk memberikan bunga dari kebun keluarganya ketika musim semi tiba, dan waktunya adalah sekarang— musim semi pertama di tahun ini. Bunga cosmos itu ia petik sendiri dari kebun, meski Ibunya membantu juga, sih.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja, 'kan? Lagipula kau yang melepaskan peganganmu pada bunga-bunga itu." Kiba makin panik ketika melihat Ino yang hampir menangis. Duh, bisa repot kalau bocah cerewet macam Ino menangis. Ia tidak mau ikut andil dalam hal ini, tolonglah siapapun!

"Aku 'kan kaget karena kau mau menabrakku!"

"Dan aku hampir kehilangan keseimbanganku lalu tanpa sengaja menginjak bungamu."

Dua bocah umur empat tahun (lebih beberapa bulan) berseteru, dalam sebuah kelas di taman kanak-kanak. Tak ada guru yang mendampingi—pamit sejenak untuk makan— karena memang waktu istirahat tengah berlangsung. Bocah yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan nampaknya acuh dengan perdebatan mereka selaku duo berisik di kelas. Oh, hei! Lihat! Ada seseorang yang datang.

"Nih." Dua tangkai bunga cosmos diulurkan ke arah Ino. Sasuke, dengan tampang _cool_ nya masuk ke dalam pertengkaran tersebut. Untuk menjadi penengah, eh?

"Kau masih memiliki beberapa. Ini dari mejamu, berikan pada Sakura." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya karena Ino tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Eh?" Akhirnya Ino memberikan sebuah reaksi, menatap tangkai bunga yang masih diulurkan padanya dan wajah tampan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Dirasa ketegangan sudah mengurang dan atensi Ino tak lagi ada padanya, Kiba memakai keadaan tersebut untuk kabur dari Ino dan menuju ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi terkikik di pojokan.

"Tapi yang itu bunga untuk Sasuke- _kun_!" Suara Ino terdengar kembali, "bunga special musim semi bukan kuberikan pada _dekorin_ saja, tapi untukmu juga!"

Sudah menjadi rahasia publik kalau Ino memang tertarik dengan Sasuke— yah, bukan hanya ia saja, sih. Rata-rata perempuan di kelas ini juga tertarik dengan Sasuke yang notabene termasuk cowok tampan.

"Aku tidak butuh bunga." Terdengar ketus dan blak-blakan, begitu menusuk dalam hati. Tipikal Sasuke sekali, tapi meskipun begitu ia masih saja dipuja-puja oleh perempuan kelas— yang penting tampan, kata mereka.

"Tapi…"

"Berikan saja pada Sakura. Kau sudah berjanji padanya, 'kan?"

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambil bunga cosmos miliknya yang ada pada Sasuke, "uh, iya deh. Aku akan berikan yang ini untuk _dekorin_.

"Hn." Sasuke akan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Ino kalau-kalau tangannya tidak ditahan, mau tak mau ia diam di tempat, menatap Ino dalam diam. Menunggu agar Ino menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke ditahan.

"Kalau begitu… musim semi tahun depan!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Aku akan memberikan bunga special untukmu di musim semi tahun depan!" Ino melanjutkan, begitu antusias. "Jadi, musim semi tahun depan ayo kita bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama juga sekalian!"

"Hn. Terserah." Sasuke benar-benar melangkah pergi menunggu bangkunya. Ino tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlari untuk mencari Sakura dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Pasalnya, ini adalah kali pertama dimana Sasuke tiba-tiba datang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara setelah sekian lama ia diacuhkan.

Tanpa disadari, benang merah sudah mengikat mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat masa lalu. Kejadian yang bisa dikatakan sebagai awal mula hubungan antara ia dan Sasuke. Bingkai foto yang menampilkan sebuah potret kelulusan ketika taman kanak-kanak ia dekap dengan erat. Ah… rasanya ia rindu masa-masa dulu ketika masih bersama.

Dekapan pada bingkai foto mengendur, jemari lentik Ino mengelus sebuah wajah— wajah milik Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu _disana_?"

.

.

 **END**

.

* * *

 **AN.**

Berkenan untuk memberikan tanggapan apapun mengenai cerita ini?

Jika iya, ayo tuliskan pada kolom review!

Terimakasih~!

 **With love,**

 **Raawrrr,**

 **29-07-2018 ; 12:41.**


End file.
